Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn/Siblings
'''Siblings '''are villagers related to other in-game villagers in Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn. Siblings have their own unique interactions in-game, and only select villagers have them. Most villager families are composed of only a pair of siblings, while only one family has a set of three siblings. Basics Some select villagers are part of a sibling relationship. All current siblings relationships are composed of new characters (ex. Johnathan and Vixen), or a new character and a returning character (ex. Melon and Deena). No returning villagers have become siblings with returning villagers. Siblings are usually of the same species (except in the case of one sibling pair with a Bird villager and a Duck villager). Interactions * A villager may mention their sibling after the player has talked to them for some time. * Siblings may talk to each other if they: ** Live in the same town ** Are visiting/being visited in an RV * A villager may mention their sibling if they live in the town when they move in. * If the player learns about a villager's sibling before they're told personally, the villager may act embarassed by their brother/sister. * A sibling's RV may come to the Campground if their sibling is a town resident without the need of an Amiibo card. * The chance of a certain villager visiting the campsite is slightly increased if their sibling lives in town. * If a sibling's RV is at the campground, the resident sibling may visit the RV, leaving a note about them visiting family on their door. If the villager is contacted on the tablet while this is occurring, the villager will add their sibling to the conversation. Conversations Visiting Conversations Boyfriend/Girlfriend If the siblings are of opposite gender (brother and sister), one of them may try to embarrass the other by pressing the question of whether or not they have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Here are the reactions: * Normal villagers give a rather normal response, mentioning embarrassment and how it's "not important". * Peppy villagers are not as easily embarrassed. They mention their confidence towards getting a boyfriend and how they'll be happy no matter what happens. * Snooty villagers will comment how they wish there would be boys lining up. They think that any boy would fall for them and may think they need contact lenses because they can't see the line. * Uchi villagers will comment how they don't need a boyfriend. They will ask about their brother possibly having a girlfriend, to which they do not respond. * Cranky villagers will get angry at their sister. They will tell the sister to leave them alone and that their feelings are none of their business. * Jock villagers will comment how the girls should come running. They mention their muscles and how they are total chick magnets, along with some talk about their exercise paying off. * Lazy villagers will mention that they are too lazy to take care of the job. They will comment on how they are too lazy to meet cute girls and that they are flabby from eating too many sweets. * Smug villagers will inform them that girls are missing their chance. They note how they are the best choice and they will be the coolest boyfriend. * Some villager types, such as Uchi, may apologize for asking if their sibling reacts negatively.